Illumination devices comprised of solid-state devices (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes) can provide a long operating life and a mercury-free lighting means. If comprised of devices emitting different colors of light (e.g., red (R), green (G) and blue (B) LEDs), such displays can also provide a wide color gamut and a selectable color point (e.g., a selectable white point). However, solid-state illumination devices can also present a few difficulties. For example, the optical characteristics of LEDs vary with temperature, drive current and aging. LED optical characteristics can also vary from batch to batch within the same fabrication process. In applications where uniform light intensity and color is desired (e.g., in liquid crystal display (LCD) backlighting), one or more light sensors are typically used to measure the intensity, and sometimes color, of light emitted by a light source. The sensor's measurement(s) are then used to regulate the drive signals of the light source's elements, to thereby regulate the intensity and/or color of light emitted by the light source.